


金士金短篇汇总

by Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI



Category: Fate/stay night
Genre: M/M, 有互攻, 有性转, 短篇合集
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI/pseuds/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI
Summary: 之前发文的菠菜挂了，所以在这搬一遍……互不相关的几个短篇，金士士金都有，具体是啥每篇前会有预警





	1. 蛋糕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五战结束后，金士主从的日常

午饭被一扫而空。吃饱的吉尔伽美什懒懒地打着哈欠，头一点一点的。  
他犯困的样子像只品种名贵的猫。  
虽然名贵，但本质上还是只猫。美丽，骄傲，狡猾得难以应付。士郎收拾着碗筷这样想着。  
“困了就去睡个午觉吧。”午睡和猫，多合适的搭配。  
“杂种你呢？”  
“要开始做草莓蛋糕。”敏锐地察觉到对方陡然浓烈的兴趣，他补上一句，“给藤姐送去。……当然也有你的份。”  
“本王竟然排在第二位？”  
“你是小孩子吗？”  
又在奇怪的地方闹别扭了。士郎端着一摞碗碟走向厨房，将它们小心地安置在水池里。  
拧开龙头，先把手冲洗干净，刚准备倒上洗洁精，却听到背后响起懒散的脚步声。  
“有什么事……唔！”  
下颌被捏住，头颈被迫扭转，承受了一个突如其来的吻。  
湿漉漉的水声。牙关相碰，口舌纠缠。好不容易将对方狡猾的舌头驱逐到齿列之外，士郎反手推开他，倚着碗池喘息，抬手擦拭唇角漏出的唾液。  
“别闹……现在又不需要补魔……”  
“只有补魔才能做吗？”吉尔伽美什逼近上来，红色的眸子危险地眯起。  
“不能在这儿！”神圣的厨房里怎么能做这种事！然而这种家政煮夫的坚持说出来只会更加激起对方的欲望。士郎咬住嘴唇。  
“至少要等到晚上……”跟这位王者相处必须学会妥协，士郎思考着，努力自救。“呐，你也很想吃蛋糕吧？材料都备好了……”  
打开的龙头哗哗响着，吉尔伽美什的一条腿已经插入士郎的两腿之间。闻言，他打量着少年几乎急成了转圈圈的蚊香眼的大眼睛，挑了挑眉，思索了一下。  
“想吃巧克力的。”  
“好好好，改成草莓巧克力的……”  
被放开的瞬间士郎不着痕迹地松了口气。对方的挑逗激起的反应比预想得要强太多，脸在发热，身下的某处也微微有了抬头的迹象。他有点不敢看吉尔伽美什，于是赶忙回身面对着那摞待洗的碗碟。  
真是不可爱的家伙。吉尔伽美什踢踢踏踏地走回起居室，眼神一转，发现了什么。  
他拿起挂在一旁的围裙，手指别有意味地摩挲了几下那普通的黑色布料。  
  
  
士郎洗着碗，努力平复紊乱的呼吸。  
吉尔伽美什这个存在，已经对自己产生了太多影响。  
刚开始是舔舐着伤口，一靠近就炸毛嘶叫的野猫，喂熟了之后就变得粘人。本来满脑子都是匪夷所思的灭世念头，被自己侥幸战胜后却又非常干脆地承认了失败，像普通人一般安顿了下来。虽然自己天天被指使着做好吃的买各种游戏签收各种快递打扫扔满包装袋的屋子挺麻烦的，但要是真能这样为人类消弭这个“天灾”，可是再划算不过的了。  
但是……  
虽然说有补魔的必要，但是和吉尔伽美什的肢体纠缠……也实在过于频繁了吧。有意无意的挑逗和索取越来越多，而自己没有办法阻止。  
习惯了反而动摇得越来越厉害……他谴责着自己意志的不坚定。  
“喏，你的围裙。”  
“啊？！”被无声接近的对方吓了一跳。吉尔伽美什不由分说地扯着他的胳膊塞进交叉的系带，然后在他身后利索地打结，一边打着哈欠。  
身体紧绷着，几乎要因为这隔着衣料的轻微接触颤抖起来。但是做完这一切后，吉尔伽美什就很干脆地就离开了。  
“……谢谢。”他扭头看着他的背影。  
虽然这反常的行为让人隐隐不安……  
算了。  
  
吉尔伽美什在起居室躺了下来，接着传来了电视节目的嘈杂音效。  
厨房的水声停止了。士郎将碗碟归位，把早上买的新鲜草莓倒进进碗池。  
红润的水果颜色鲜亮，很讨人喜欢。冲洗了一下，他尝了一个。  
“味道不错嘛。”  
士郎回味着口中的酸甜，继续洗净这些果实，把绿色的蒂部摘掉，然后放到干净的玻璃盘里。草莓数量很多，用剩的就当吉尔伽美什晚餐后的水果吧。  
“草莓巧克力蛋糕吗……”  
得应付吉尔伽美什突如其来的要求，但没有预先准备，材料并不充足……那么在蛋糕夹层和表面裹一层巧克力酱就好了吧。他想着，还好家里还有大块的巧克力。  
锅里倒上些水，再把巧克力和一点黄油放进玻璃碗里置于锅内，这样过会一开火就能隔水加热，得到浓稠的巧克力浆，还没有烧糊的危险。接着，他将准备好的其他材料也取了出来，叉着腰，满意地点了点头。  
“好了，那么接下来……唔！？”  
响起一声不大的惊呼，接着是不轻的撞击声。  
听到响动，吉尔伽美什慢腾腾地爬起来，蹭到冰箱那，打开柜门摸出一瓶牛奶，撬开盖子，喝了一口。  
“被心爱的围裙背叛的感觉怎么样啊？”他悠悠发问。  
“吉尔伽美什！！！”  
少年有气无力地怒吼，他困难地喘息着。  
围裙的系带滑落，扭曲着将双手缚在身前，而紧贴胸口和下半身的布料也收紧了，紧到将肺部的空气挤出，被裹住的皮肤感到疼痛的程度。他没法站稳，踉跄后倒着磕在厨房与起居室的隔断上，腰部剧痛。  
得逞的猫科动物漫不经心地晃着剩下的半瓶牛奶，迈着优雅的步子前来检视他的猎物。  
“蛋糕？”  
他伸手抬起他的下巴，盯着少年懊恼的黄铜眼眸，倦怠的神情一扫而空。猫一般的瞳孔收缩得愈加狭长，宝石一般闪闪发亮，嘴角勾起的一丝戏谑的笑。  
“本王会好好吃光的哟。”  
  
  
  
“让本王看看你都准备了些什么……”  
吉尔伽美什摆弄着料理台上的材料，拧开火加热起了锅里的巧克力。  
听到身后士郎喘不过气来的挣扎响动，他“啪”地打个响指，紧贴少年胸口的围裙就放松了一些。  
“咳咳！哈……吉尔伽美什，你……咕！”  
玻璃的瓶口封住了未出口的话语。头发被扯住，脖颈被迫后仰着，大量的牛奶灌入咽喉。  
“多喝牛奶才能长高哦。”  
在士郎艰难的吞咽声中吉尔伽美什诚恳地说。  
空瓶被随手扔进碗池。少年撕心裂肺地咳着，星点的白渍溅在围裙黑色的布料上，乳白的残液在嘴角蜿蜒出一道淫靡的痕迹。  
“别，别岔开话题！真是，到底，到底要做什么啊？”  
“答案不是很明显吗？”  
口中被塞进冰冰凉凉的东西。士郎下意识地咬下去，清甜的滋味爆裂开来。他不由自主地咀嚼着，将溢出的汁水吞咽下去。  
“想要在这里，吃掉你啊。”  
吉尔伽美什平静地陈述。接着。嘴唇凑了上来。  
“唔！嗯……”  
粘稠窒闷的唇舌纠缠声中夹杂了布料撕裂的脆响。吉尔伽美什将士郎的上半身摁倒在隔断上，干脆地撕开了他的白色上衣，手指毫不停歇地继续向下摸索。  
“哈啊……挺甜的嘛。”  
窸窣声中布料落地，被剥得全身只剩围裙，内裤和袜子的士郎狠狠瞪他，缺氧却让铜色的瞳仁迷离而饱含水光，配上剧烈起伏的胸膛，几乎红透了的全身，非但没有丝毫杀伤力，反而显得更加……  
令人垂涎。  
冬日正午温暖的阳光从两人正对的窗户投了进来。玻璃是磨砂的，能透过它隐约看到院里的草皮……这种半开放的错觉加剧了少年的惊慌。  
“放开啊！”士郎摇晃着被捆住的双手。“厨房可不行！不能在这——唔！”  
吉尔伽美什凑上来舔吮他嘴角残留的奶渍，无视了他微弱的抵抗。  
“我开动了。”他在他红透的耳畔低声宣告。  
  
微微向下拉扯着布料让少年的胸口裸露出来——束缚着士郎行动的围裙在吉尔伽美什手中就变得温顺——他揉捏起了少年淡色的乳首。士郎咬住嘴唇，齿缝间漏出短促的气音。  
“啊，对了。”  
吉尔伽美什暂时松开他转过身去，伸长胳膊拿了什么东西过来。  
“怎么能忘了筷子呢。”尾音愉悦地上挑。  
“什……啊！”  
木质的筷子夹住了胸前粉嫩的凸起轻轻拉扯。娇嫩的部位迅速充血肿胀起来，变得愈加鲜艳。  
“嘶……”  
士郎徒劳地推拒着吉尔伽美什凑近胸口的头颅。乳珠被含住了，牙齿轻轻研磨着，湿滑的舌尖舔舐顶弄，接着是啧啧作响的吮吸。  
“至少……至少别在厨房……”  
他在另一边乳首被夹住拉扯的刺痛中不抱希望地恳求。吉尔伽美什抬起头——那双眸子里映出了自己狼狈不堪的姿态——恶质地微笑起来。  
“裸体围裙自然只与厨房相配。”他理所当然地说，手指挑逗般地勾起士郎白色的内裤，又松手让它弹了回去。  
“而且……”他转头看向炉灶，加热中的巧克力已经完全融化了。  
“这儿有很多东西……还没用上呢。”  
  
“咦？！……呜，别……”  
围裙被拨开一半，蘸在筷子上的褐色酱汁滴落在士郎匀称的小腹上，烫得皮肤微微发红。吉尔伽美什柔软的舌尖舔舐着逐渐凝固的浆液，叼住一块皮肤一起吮吸起来。  
“味道不错。”他评论着，干脆将手里的一整碗都倒了下去。  
“烫！！”  
巧克力在腹肌的线条上蜿蜒着向下流去，顺着内裤被挑开的缝隙淌到了兴奋竖起的部位，烧灼的疼痛让士郎没能忍住叫了出来。  
干脆将被弄脏的内裤扯下，和着还未凝固的浓稠浆液，吉尔伽美什爱抚起了少年微微抬头的器官。  
他饶有兴味地观察着褐色的浆液渐渐凝固成薄片，附在器官表面，又被逐渐胀大的器官撑出龟裂的纹路，被溢出的黏液打湿。  
“停，停下……”  
被自己攥住的手腕在颤抖。少年努力把通红的脸庞藏在双臂间，遮住了神情。  
“让食客中途离席可是不礼貌的。”吉尔伽美什轻轻掰着合拢的双臂，遭到了对方的全力抵抗。  
那正好。  
被忽然一把翻过来按在隔断上。士郎慌忙用手臂撑住上身，湿润的视线突然捕捉到了什么，他不管不顾地大叫出声。  
“花瓶！”  
“啊？……哦，好……”  
士郎眼看着被撞得摇摇欲坠的花瓶被转移到安全的地方，松了口气。吉尔伽美什不由得一阵无力。  
该怎么说呢，这到底是PTSD还是单纯的性格脱线啊……  
“还有余裕注意这个啊？”  
士郎此时的姿态不可谓不狼狈。黑色的围裙被压在胸前，下摆轻柔覆盖了身前的勃起。而身后……  
除了肩背和腰间窄窄的系带，他整个人都是裸露的，因为吉尔伽美什的挑逗全身透着粉色。  
“打碎的话收拾起来很麻烦的……呜啊？！”  
“这时候走神，得好好惩罚一下啊。”  
熟悉的指尖探入了隐秘的穴口。  
“咕……这是，什么……”  
“奶油而已。”  
冰冷滑腻的触感随着不断的扩张动作渐渐灼热，同时前方也被体贴地照顾着。已经习惯此等对待的身体瘫软下来，松弛着，分泌出透明的体液。  
“不要浪费食物哟。”  
将更多的奶油倒在臀瓣上涂抹开来，耐心地将和着淫靡液体顺着臀缝滑落的那些重新抹进甬道，吉尔伽美什向着深处探索挖掘，增加着手指的数量。  
“哈啊……”  
敏感点被触碰的瞬间还是没法压住声音。少年口中泄露出甜腻的喘息。  
“舒服的话就说出来如何？”  
再次咬紧嘴唇，他微微摇头。  
身后传来轻轻的笑声。体内的手指被抽离，感受到空虚的同时，后背上贴上了什么小小的，凉凉的东西，士郎浑身一颤。  
“？！”  
“是草莓哦。”  
吉尔伽美什安抚地轻吻着他颤抖的后颈，果实冰凉的尖端沿着脊背的凹陷慢慢滑下，来到腰窝逗留了一会儿，然后……抵在了蠕动的穴口上。  
“别……别把这个放进去！”  
猜到了对方意图的士郎惊慌地叫着。他摆动着腰想要逃离，却被毫不费力地按了回去。  
“食物得吃干净的。”  
吉尔伽美什咬着士郎通红的耳廓。  
“停下，别……”  
啊，被欺负得快要哭出来了。草莓的小半已经塞了进去。吉尔伽美什捏着它，恶意地在穴口画着圈。  
“不想用下面的的话，就用上面的嘴吃？”  
饱含水光的眼睛看过来了。带着委屈，怒气和无可奈何。士郎内心挣扎了一下，最后还是屈服了。  
“乖孩子。”  
将沾着奶油和晶亮体液的草莓按进顺从打开的齿列，吉尔伽美什觉得，差不多该享用主菜了。  
“你好像特别不喜欢在厨房做啊。”  
他把少年软弱的身子抱在怀里，转过来正对着料理台。  
“本王也大约猜到了，厨房对你而言，算是圣域一般的存在。”  
“那又怎样，反正你又不会在乎。”他咽下口中的果汁，哑着嗓子抱怨。  
“因为你的一切都该是本王的。”  
昂扬的器官抵上了翕动的穴口，毫不犹豫地楔进体内。  
“啊啊啊！”  
“即使躲到这儿，看到的一切也会让你想起我，想起‘你是我的’。”  
“你逃不掉的。”吉尔伽美什声息散乱地低语。  
“哈啊……哈啊……嗯！”  
被撞击得痉挛后仰。士郎口中呵出灼热的水汽，在被完全充满的同时，终于在他的手中释放了。  
白浊的液体撒落在料理台上，在持续的喘息和呻吟中渐渐干涸了。  
  
  
  
  
  
End.  
尾声  
  
大河的碎碎念  
“士郎怎么还不来啊说好了今天要给我做蛋糕吃的……”  
然而猛兽的直觉警告她，今天，绝对不能踏入卫宫宅一步。  
“可恶，一定是被那个叫吉尔伽美什的家伙吃光了……”  
冬木的猛虎，得出了某种意义上，完全正确的结论。


	2. 阻止一场死亡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是士金！没有标反！  
> 为了让吉尔伽美什继续存活而强迫补魔的故事

沉重的吱呀声中，厚重的木门滑开一道缝隙。  
只是试探着推了推，如此轻易得以进入实在出乎意料。他不由得怔了一下，呆愣地看着被惊扰的灰尘在透入的光线中纷扬坠落。  
“没有人吗……”他小声嘀咕。  
也不是不能理解。上一代的管理者——那位高大的神父离奇失踪后，继任者还未及前来交接。  
与管理者的缺失形成鲜明对比的是圣堂教会惊人的事后处理效率。被炸毁的教堂几乎转瞬间便恢复原状；圣杯战争留下的痕迹被清理得如此彻底，彻底到似乎根本没有发生过什么。  
战争刚刚过去月余，而且已经不会有下一次。冬木已经不再需要新的监督者；也许会有一位与神秘毫无关涉的信徒前来，让这座教堂重新回复往日的生气。  
……  
他甚至不知道自己为何会来到这里。  
  
  
“来都来了。”  
  
  
他在一排排木椅间前进，脚步落下，新的尘埃升腾起来，在黄昏的光线中静静闪烁。他错觉自己身处一片荒漠：因将逝的光芒而愈显黑暗，因孤独的生者而更加死气沉沉，因充满回忆更衬出空无一物的寂寥。  
——好像，失去了存在的意义。  
长椅上同样落满灰尘。他挑了最靠近布道台的那张，弯腰吹了吹椅面，被飞扬的尘土呛得咳嗽起来。  
“才一个月就变成这种样子……”  
最后还是坐了下来。  
坚硬的木质椅面绝对称不上舒适。他抬起头来，呆呆看着无人站立的布道台，目光散漫游移，从对称摆放的两支烛台逡巡至高耸的天花板，又回到原处。  
——如果是那个人站在那里的话，想必会是非常有威慑力的。  
他从未在“正常”的时刻来过这所教会，所以无缘得见那人布道的景象。白日里披上和善的假面，单凭醇厚的嗓音大概便足以蛊惑无知的信众了吧。  
他与他并无多少交集，唯一的直接接触只有那场月夜的交谈——现在回忆起来，他浑浊的视线深不可测，扭曲的微笑发自内心，每一句话都别有用意，唇齿开合间仿佛蝮蛇喷吐毒汁。  
凛对自己讲述过他的终末——讲述了从十年前便开始筹划的这场阴谋。  
将上届残留的servant隐藏了十年，本次又再度出手夺得了Lancer……到底是什么愿望让他不惜走到这一步呢？  
他是以怎样的心境扮演导师和监护人，悄无声息地蛰伏了三千六百多个日夜呢……  
他在第四次的战争中又是扮演了何种角色，和当时参战的切嗣又有过何种纠葛……  
袭来的寒意打断了漫无目的的思绪，天已经黑了下来。早春的天气失却了阳光的热度，很快便回复了原有的面貌。  
再呆下去会给人添麻烦的。  
“……”  
静默持续了一会儿。  
“我不够了解你啊……”  
他悄悄开了口，知道自己的话语将毫无意义地飘散。  
真是……有够讨人厌的家伙，自己死了，还丢下一个大麻烦给活着的人。  
“你曾经说过吧，说老爹是什么……‘无可救药的圣人’……那么你呢？你是完全的恶人吗？”  
“你和老爹……到底有怎样的过往，这些我都一无所知。”  
“和卫宫切嗣……唔？！”  
左臂升腾起异样的感受。  
“嘶……哈！”  
火在灼烧。利刃插入皮肤，挑断血管，捣烂筋肉，将脆弱的内里暴露在空气里。幻觉如此真实地席卷了全部感官，他痉挛着掐住左臂，在剧痛导致的眩晕中跌下长椅，身体重重磕在教会满是划痕的木质地板上，沾满灰尘，抽搐着蜷成一团。  
疼痛怒潮般涌来又迅速退去，只余下针扎般的残留。他喘息着，发觉浑身都已经被冷汗浸透了。  
“什、么？”  
用最后一丝力气勉强抬起右手扯高左臂的袖管，一片猩红扑入不稳的视野。  
盘结交错的烙印在黑暗中微微发光，游蛇般优雅，嘶嘶吐信地从手腕向上攀去，所及之处留下烧灼的疼痛。他吃力地继续撸起袖子，发现酷似纹身的红痕一直蜿蜒到肩胛。  
“这是……”  
令咒。  
多得惊人的令咒。这种数量，恐怕是前几次战争积蓄的总和。  
  
++++++++  
  
他在车站下了车。  
天色已晚，末班车的乘客本就稀少，所以自己满是灰尘的衣服并没有引起什么注意。他的右手攥着左臂，便利袋松松地套在左腕上，心不在焉地走上了回家的路。  
从袖口露出一点的令咒已经变作暗红，干涸血迹一般的颜色。  
凛远在英国的时钟塔，无法马上联系上。  
“又得去和魔术协会那群老古董斗智斗勇……”接到传讯时她恨得跳脚，烦躁地把马尾辫扯得乱七八糟。“现在倒还好，万一他们派人来冬木调查的话……嗯，必须一口咬定是监督者的失职，把他们的注意力转移到圣堂教会的违规介入上……”她用左手支着下颌，沉思着，在屋里走来走去。  
起居室忽然响起噪声。电视节目中夸张变形的哄笑一直传到了这里。凛嗖地停下，猛地转头，苍蓝色的眼珠恶狠狠地瞪着他，咬牙切齿，魄力惊人。  
他正襟危坐，完全不敢出声。  
“士郎你听好。”登机口前，拖着行李箱的她竖起食指，发出了最后一次警告。“我离开的这段时间，一定得把他给我看好了。”  
他点头如捣蒜。  
“包庇他得冒多大的风险是你知道的吧！”她一把揪住他的衣领将他扯近，把咆哮直接灌进他的耳朵。“千万，千万别在远坂的土地上给我惹出什么乱子！”  
“……”  
他摇摇头，把耳边的幻听驱散。  
乱子吗……  
其实按照这种态势，如果再拖几天的话，麻烦的根源说不定就自己……  
士郎无意识地攥紧了右臂。  
他不知道具体发生了什么，只知道意外获得了监督者的馈赠。  
而这项馈赠——可能打破现有的僵局。  
可能让他……继续活下去。  
  
+++++++++  
  
打开门锁，滑开拉门。  
“我回来了。”  
没有回应。电视节目微弱的嘈杂从走廊深处传来。  
他叹了口气，在窸窣声中弯腰将便利袋放在门口，换了鞋，犹豫了一下，还是从便利袋中摸出了什么放进口袋，然后才向起居室走去。  
电视开着，图像变动的光线和色彩微弱地照亮了室内。地上扔满了游戏机，杂志，手办包装，垃圾食品的残骸，还有些鬼才知道是什么的东西。唯一干净的空隙里躺着金发的青年，手里虚握着遥控器，怕冷似的缩着身子。  
他按下开关。  
“醒醒，吉尔伽美什。”  
他在骤然亮起的灯光中不适地皱眉，然后慢吞吞地眯起眼来。  
“唔？……回来了？怎么弄成这么脏兮兮的样子。”  
嫌恶的语气。只是单纯的抱怨，并没有想要得到回答。  
“已经这么晚了……杂种，快去做饭。”他睡眼惺忪地打了个哈欠，用仅剩的左手抓了抓弄乱的金发。“本王饿了。”  
从开得过低的领口可以窥见那道巨大的疤痕。从右肩一直到左胯，几乎把身体整个劈开。本来该是右臂的地方，空荡荡的袖筒随着他的动作无力摆动了几下。衣服明显有些发皱，金发看起来也湿漉漉的——那是些未干的冷汗。幻肢痛今天又发作了几次？因为魔力匮乏的缘故极度嗜睡，今天也是控制不住睡着了吧。  
“？怎么呆着不动？”  
他皱着眉露出微微警惕的神色，猩红的眸子宝石般流光溢彩，却无法掩饰眼眶的青晕与灵魂深处泛起的疲惫。  
他快死了。  
出于无聊的自尊，固执地不肯接受魔力供应，毫不爱惜身为生者的权力。  
——明明是牺牲了那么多才得来的第二次降生。  
难以言喻的焦躁再次涌上心头。  
诞生便有诞生的理由。既然活着，便该好好活下去。圣杯带来的死亡已经够多了。不允许，不允许有人就这样，在自己眼前，再次，再次因为这种没有道理的……  
他顺从了油然而生的冲动。巨大的风险，可能的恶果，理智的考量，踟蹰犹疑不知所措统统成为模糊的背景杂音，让位于呐喊的渴求和孤注一掷的决心。  
他面无表情地举起左手，用与平常对话无甚差别的语调，低声说道：  
“以令咒命之——”  
左臂亮起红芒。吉尔伽美什狭长的瞳孔缩成尖细的一线，他僵在那里，露出难以置信的神情。  
“你……”  
傲慢的王者从未显得如此惊愕。魔力的威压充斥在室内，形成流动的漩涡。有效——这更坚定了士郎的信念。  
“Servant·吉尔伽美什，我命令你——”  
“接受Master·卫宫士郎的魔力供应。”  
  
  
+++++++++  
  
炫目的红光乍现，魔力的引洪流起了短暂的耳鸣。Servant无法反抗的强制力封住了吉尔伽美什向后仰倒的动作。他被定在那里，手肘勉强撑起身体，牙关“咯咯”作响。  
“该死的……杂种！”  
惊怒交加的语气。士郎试探着走过去，俯下身来凑近，在对方狰狞的红瞳中看到了自己的倒影：神色平静得不像话，黄铜色的眸子里缺乏人类该有的情绪。  
“令咒……从哪来的？”  
“不太清楚。”士郎回答得很认真。“好像是在教会里触动了言峰留下的什么机关。”  
“可恶……”  
残留的左臂用力撑在地上，想后退又无法移动的样子，吉尔伽美什雪白的牙齿咬在唇上，狠狠嵌了进去。  
“我也不想这个样子啊……”  
谁让你这么固执呢。他叹息着，闭上眼不再去看对方的眼神，抬起他的下颌吻了下去。  
在他昏迷时为了补魔曾经多次进行这种行为，现在做起来也是驾轻就熟。他用舌尖描绘对方唇线薄而锋利的线条，撬开无法咬紧的齿列，缓慢地舔舐过齿龈后进一步深入，翻搅，让舌肉尽可能地接触口腔内侧每一寸湿热的粘膜。  
唾液交融，发出“啧啧”水声。  
“咕……唔……”  
浑身颤抖着，牙齿很明显想要咬下去却没法做到，竭力躲避的舌头无处可逃，被撩拨着强行卷入节奏。士郎偷偷睁眼，发现对方的面庞因缺氧而泛起潮红，眼瞳也湿润起来。  
——好吧，可能不仅仅因为缺氧。他伸手揽住他软倒的上半身，继续加深了这个吻。  
终于结束时他们都喘个不停。吉尔伽美什嘴角透明的液体一直滴到锁骨，唇上自己咬出的伤口还在渗血。那一点艳色惊心动魄，他不禁伸舌去舔。  
对方像触电一般哆嗦了一下。他稳住臂弯里加剧的重量，品尝着味蕾上跳跃的腥咸。  
温暖的铁锈味，和一般的人类无甚差别。  
“本王宰了你……”不稳的声息，补充了魔力后连诅咒的底气都足了一些。他岩浆般的怒火和吐息几乎要灼伤他。“Faker，你竟敢……！”  
“好好，之后要怎样报复随便你。”  
为了你能活下来也只能这样了。之后的事情……那就之后再说吧。  
“混蛋！放我下来！”  
无力的挣动和咒骂没什么用，反正结果是他顺利地将吉尔伽美什打横抱起——堆满垃圾的起居室可不是进行“仪式”的好地方。  
“既然没法反抗的话就配合一点。”前往卧室的路上士郎冷静地陈述。“一次不行的话就只能再试一次。回路没有成功联结我是不会停下的。”  
“咕！……可，可恶……！”  
“好啦好啦。”  
他聊胜于无地安抚着对方，侧过身子用手肘顶开虚掩的门扇，向前迈了几步，将吉尔伽美什轻轻放在柔软的床褥上。  
  
++++++++  
  
领口开得过大的T恤很容易脱下，宽松的睡裤也是；这家伙果然没穿内裤。蜷伏的器官已经微微抬头：王者从不压抑自身的欲望，换句话说就是对性事缺乏忍耐——更别说这么多天未曾得到发泄的现在。  
“你……”  
当士郎从口袋里掏出特意买来的凡士林拧开盖子时，吉尔伽美什的脸色变得苍白。  
“我没什么经验，不过润滑似乎能让你好受点？”他撕着瓶口的塑封，公事公办的平淡语气，却分外地令人战栗。  
“要两个人都舒服起来才行。”  
沾满灰尘的外套和长裤落在地上，然后是贴身的T恤。少年投下的阴影覆上王者的身躯，黄铜色的眼眸毫无畏惧地直视对方剧烈颤动的蛇瞳。  
“就算是为了你自己。”他轻轻抚过青年右臂参差的断口，对方烫着一般瑟缩了。  
“配合一下吧。”  
赤裸的胸膛贴上了吉尔伽美什上身扭曲的巨大疤痕。  
  
++++++  
  
对象是吉尔伽美什的话很容易就能兴奋起来——这具身体散发的诱惑超越性别，他早就在之前的肌肤接触中自暴自弃地承认了这一点。  
“外部的魔力补充效果奇差无比……可恶啊，我贵重的宝石效果竟然还赶不上两顿饭……”刚把他捡回来时，凛对着昏迷中的吉尔伽美什束手无策。“启动他体内的Avalon只能靠你的魔力。在回路无法接通的情况下，只能进行……嗯……尽可能多的皮肤接触，还有体液交换……”她扳着手指。“当然了，最有效的方式就是直接上了他，联通回路后就能一直稳定地供魔了。”  
“什——”  
“先别慌。”她瞥了他一眼，标准的，摒弃了世俗道德的魔术师式的目光。“现在还不用下手，不能达到同步高潮就无法同调联结回路，所以等他醒了再说吧。”  
“你那无聊的贞操还能残存一段时间。”她露出恶劣的笑容。“决定把这么个麻烦带回来时，你早就做好付出代价的心理准备了吧。”  
于是他不得不频繁地亲吻他；唇舌纠缠后淡色的唇瓣会变得红润，发烫的体温也会平稳一些，眉间的褶皱舒缓，冷汗会少出很多——他就这样帮他渡过了伤口恶化的危险期。之后的每一夜他都拥着他入眠；胸膛紧贴着脊背，一只手还揽在细窄的腰上，温暖他冰冷的身体——烧退后他的体温低得异常，几乎像是冬眠的蛇类。对昏迷中的家伙做出这种近乎猥亵的行为，刚开始还有些难为情，后来……也就渐渐习惯了。  
直到十天前吉尔伽美什终于醒来，咆哮着将自己推到床下去。  
接下来他的表现像只炸毛嘶叫的猫，献上的美味饭食倒是完全接受，指使自己买这买那也是毫不迟疑，但是一旦牵扯到原则就像石头一样顽固，忍受着频繁发作的幻肢痛拒绝任何形式的接触供魔。士郎曾经在他疼得蜷成一团时试着接近，却被恶狠狠地抓破了手腕。  
他的眼神如此可怕，如果有足够魔力的话，早就开启“王之财宝”把自己轰得死无全尸了吧。  
丧失了一切力量，受困于残缺的躯壳，日常生活都难以自理——即使沦落到了这种地步，立于英灵顶点的吉尔伽美什却仍然如此骄傲。  
这种傲慢毫无意义。他看着他一天天忍受着不必要的苦痛，内心的焦躁日益浓烈。  
如果不肯接受的话……  
他在清洗碗碟的碰撞声中听着起居室传来的压抑呻吟，默默想着呆会儿要赶快帮他换下浸满冷汗的衣服。  
那就只能强迫他接受了。  
  
++++++++  
  
这是他应尽的责任，只不过实现的形式特殊些罢了。既然决定要救那就坚持到底——这便是卫宫士郎的行事风格。  
即使罔顾当事者的意愿——他宁肯承担这必然的憎恨。  
但这份决心并不能弥补少年经验上的不足。在绵长的亲吻中他分开对方紧紧合拢的双腿将腰身嵌入，回忆着之前特意查询的信息和自己为数不多的自渎经历，在掌心倒了些凡士林，然后尽可能温柔小心地握住对方半勃的性器，上下撸动起来。  
“呜！……哈啊……”  
吉尔伽美什狠狠咬住手腕，腿根颤动起来试图阻止对方，动作却被少年的腰身阻住。这位王者显然不习惯压抑愉悦的声息；恐怕在他足够漫长的生命里，还从未有过如此受制于人的局面。吉尔伽美什从不以欲望为耻；但之前他的角色一直是“主导者”。某种意义上，他可能比现在的少年还要不知所措。  
傲慢的神明受缚于凡俗的躯壳——这种前所未有的羞辱同时也带来了病态的高昂。滑腻淫靡的“咕啾”声中他含混呻吟着，兴奋的红潮在过于白皙的皮肤上蔓延的痕迹异常明晰。感受到手中器官的脉动，士郎用空闲的另一只手蘸了些润滑剂在指尖上，试探着，摸索起色素浅淡的隐秘入口。  
身下的身体剧烈地抖了起来，肌肉紧张地推拒着异物。士郎稍微用了点力爱抚微微垂头的器官，抓住松懈的瞬间旋转着指尖楔入。  
“请放松些。”  
他安抚地亲吻对方绷紧的小腹，加重了手上的力度，将指节慢慢挤进潮热紧致的孔穴，摸索着湿热的肠壁。  
“停……呜！”  
无意识的请求被傲慢的王者及时嚼碎吞下，化成语不成声的喘息满溢出来。他知道任何理由都不能让他停下；少年的执拗他早已见识过，代价是手臂和足以致命的重伤。他所能做的只有尽量阻挠他，抱着恼羞成怒的复杂情绪——即使这样受罪的的确是自己。  
吉尔伽美什的推拒微弱无力，令咒的效果比想象中还要强上许多。他用拇指按上完全竖立起的性器顶端，牵出滑腻的黏液。  
手上的动作一刻不停。即使再过生涩的技巧，这么久的刺激也足够了。感受到吉尔伽美什濒临爆发，他握紧了手中的器官。  
“？！”  
“忍一会儿。我还没进去。”  
吉尔伽美什一阵混乱。压抑的苦痛让他眼瞳充血。  
“必须要同时高潮才行。”  
这家伙……这家伙是在开玩笑吗？！  
他制住他探向下身的左手。“都说了等一下了。”  
“哈……嘶……可，可恶！……”  
红瞳溢满生理性的泪水，无力的抓挠无法抗衡对方的紧握。与此同时，下身有条不紊的抽插机械而规律，第二根手指很快加入进来。  
上齿狠狠咬上下唇，然后颤抖着松开。  
“……松手……”  
他没理他。  
“松手！给我松手！！——呃！”  
吉尔伽美什的身体剧烈地向上一跳。  
找到了，敏感带。  
士郎再次试着轻轻按下，身下的躯体便抽搐起来，双腿痉挛地夹紧了自己的腰，手中的器官肿胀得更厉害了。  
比想象得要顺利，他加进第三根手指，继续进攻刚刚开掘的部位。  
“咕……哈，哈啊……放手……”  
呻吟开始带上哭腔。  
“嘶……唔——！”  
被禁锢的性器一跳一跳地爆发了，士郎不得不松了手。  
“这么快？”他皱起眉，伸手抹开溅满对方小腹的白浊。  
现在就射了一次，过会无法同调可怎么办啊。  
“给我，闭嘴……”在高潮的眩晕中吉尔伽美什无力地反驳，接着就被强烈的刺激逼得叫出声来。  
“呜啊！”  
准备充分的穴口接纳了粗大的器官。一寸一寸楔入的过程漫长而短暂，当少年的性器完全置身于对方太过狭窄的体内，感受着潮热和激烈的脉动，侵犯的一方，被侵犯的一方，才都有了真正的实感。  
他们现在无路可退了。  
“有哪里不舒服的话请说出来。”士郎的额头暴起青筋，压抑着下身窜动的快感和驰骋的欲望——单纯靠毅力撑过了整场前戏可不容易——尽可能冷静地说。“你得再高潮一次。”  
这家伙……！  
吉尔伽美什气得要笑出声来。他一口咬上他的脖颈——绵软的唇齿让原本凶狠的意图柔化得仿佛一个亲吻——双腿绞杀般地缠紧了少年的腰。  
“现在还能忍住不动……你该不是不行吧？”  
他在他耳边低声挑衅。不上不下的感觉逼得他要发疯。  
腰间的双手收紧了。粗重的鼻息喷在颈项，他得到了他想要的。  
  
+++++++  
  
“哈，哈啊……呜……”  
他瞄准之前寻到的敏感点反复冲击。咽不下的喘息开始变得湿漉漉的。在大力的冲撞下，发泄过一次的器官很快便颤颤巍巍地再次抬了头。  
残缺装饰的完美愈显惊心。白皙的身体被红潮占领，凹凸的疤痕被汗水软化了狰狞的轮廓，他用掌心按上，沿着狰狞的痕迹抚摸滑动，再施以啃噬和亲吻。  
呻吟声大了起来。少年滴落的汗水砸在赤裸的胸膛上，这种轻微的感触都能引起全身的战栗。他仅存的左手勒紧了对方的脖颈——不是为了推拒和逃避，而是为了让他凑得近一些，再近一些。  
不堪重负的后穴还是撕裂了。滑腻粘稠的“咕啾”声中，颜色鲜艳的血从交合处缓缓流出。过于激烈的侵犯让他有种被贯穿的错觉。下意识地想要蜷缩起来，却被对方有力的臂膀制止了。  
“别逃避。任务还没完成。”  
他用沙哑的声音命令。  
“听话，吉尔伽美什。”  
“啊！……嘶，哈啊！卫宫……士郎……”  
他一个字一个字地咬碎这个名字。  
“杀了你……本王一定要……杀了你！……唔！”  
他用吻堵上淡色的双唇。  
“你这么做……根本，没有，意义……”  
暂时得以自由呼吸时他喘息着说，神智混乱，并没有想得到回答。  
“啊，你就当是我的任性吧。”身下的动作没停，他的手指插入汗湿的金发，低下头叼住他胸前红润的凸起，感受到绞缠自己的甬道痉挛地缩紧了。  
“毕竟你亲口说过，说过‘不想死’。”  
同时自己的确对这具身体抱有下流的幻想。他唾弃着这样的自己，在强烈的自我厌恶中，情绪可悲地愈发高昂。  
着肉的“啪啪”声湿润响亮。吉尔伽美什勃起的器官随着抽插的节奏蹭着小腹，在那里留下了一片黏糊糊的痕迹。  
“要……去了……”   
温暖的甬道蠕动着，邀请着。他在释放前重重揉搓对方的器官，在高潮的眩晕中感受到小腹溅上灼热。   
他们软倒着拥抱在一起。整个房间里一时都是粗重的喘息。  
——魔术回路中有了陌生的流动。  
成功了。士郎如释重负地舒了一口气。欣慰之情很快被残酷的现实重刷殆尽。吉尔伽美什的双眼逐渐恢复焦距，他面无表情，眼瞳深处燃烧着暗火。  
接下来……  
该做什么啊。  
  
+++++++++  
  
“离我远点。”  
他的嗓音发哑——之前叫得有点太厉害了。  
“不弄出来对身体不好。”  
回路联通之后，令咒的强力愈加明显了。他发软的身体被按在浴室的墙上，在内部抠挖的指尖触感如此鲜明，若有若无地触碰着脆弱的那点。颤抖着，他可耻地又一次起了反应。  
“又硬了？”  
“给我闭嘴！！！”  
士郎没有说话。他贴上他的脊背，别有用意地向前顶了顶腰。  
“你？！”  
  
++++++++++  
  
沙哑干涩的呻吟在封闭的浴室中回荡，和着蒸腾的热气弥散成入骨的迷药。温热的水渗入交合的部位，让侵入的动作愈发流畅。  
如果说刚刚那场行为还能用“补魔”来解释，这次便是无可辩驳的趁人之危发泄肉欲了。  
——但士郎并不想停下。  
谁知道明天会怎样？  
这种心态近似于上绞刑架前的死囚。他自暴自弃地想着，将亲吻落在对方红透的耳朵。  
“宰了……你……唔……”  
他记住了，他耳根后的皮肤异常敏感。  
  
+++++++++  
  
“等魔力蓄积够了，就再开一次无限剑制，把掉在里面的，你的那截胳膊找出来，看看能不能接上。——被圣杯吸掉的那段就没办法了。”  
他懒得回答。过度的疲惫让复仇的怒火都无法燃起。这是肉体的优势也是劣势：一切感受都如此鲜活，一切强烈的渴望都不得不让位于眼下的需求。  
士郎擦干湿漉漉的金发，发现吉尔伽美什已经昏睡过去。  
“……”  
他把他揽在怀里，犹豫了一下，还是偷偷亲吻了他的后颈。  
“晚安。”  
给他盖好被子，关掉灯后他轻声说，然后蹑手蹑脚地回了自己的房间。  
  
  
  
End？  
+++++++++  
  
  
  
  
碎碎念：  
*用到了以前在金弓文里用过的令咒转移梗啦，和四战时绮礼得到父亲遗留的令咒情况一样，转移的魔术发动条件是某句话，这次的关键字是两个：“无可救药的圣人”和“卫宫切嗣”……我知道这很扯请不要打我（捂脸  
*还扔了一些细小的伏笔没展开……估计还会有个番外嗯。  
还未完全抹杀人性的机器和被拖下神坛的神——士郎想要救下作为“人”的吉尔伽美什，所以罔顾他的意愿采取了这种手段，又不能否认自己的行为中掺杂欲望；至于大王，则是完全不知道该怎么应付这个打败过自己，被自己认可的凡人。这种两方其实都不知所措的相处模式，实在是……  
美味啊。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***更新前传***  
  
  
感觉发出来的这一刻就已经身败名裂了呢。。。（心情复杂）  
虽然应该没有十八禁但是……有会引起强烈生理不适的描写……该怎么在不剧透的情况下提出警告？！  
好吧，含自渎描写（这不算什么），含当事人并不知情的吞精情节，还有看完之后你们可能再也无法直视某些食物了……哈哈哈哈哈哈我为什么要写这种东西（疯  
  
我警告过了！警告过了哟！！  
  
  
真的没问题？？？  
  
真的？？  
  
真？？  
  
  
的？  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*接UBW24集圣杯黑洞试图吞噬吉尔伽美什，双方天之锁拉锯中  
  
  
+++++++++++  
  
刀割般的风压中，士郎咬牙抗衡着勒进右臂的锁链，双脚深深嵌进地里。  
“可恶，想拉我陪葬吗？”  
“蠢货！本王可没打算去死！站稳了小鬼！”吉尔伽美什紧紧攥着锁链，淌出的冷汗身后的漩涡吸卷进去。  
“开什么玩笑！这样的话，就算切掉这条手臂我也要——”  
回路崩坏，超负荷的运转让痛觉都模糊不清，拥有身体的实感细若游丝。左手中有什么渐渐显形：他用最后一丝榨出的魔力投影出了干将。  
“别！”吉尔伽美什惊慌大喊，“我掉进去的话，会成为圣杯新的‘核’！”  
“你也一样！不想让它降临就给我坚持住！”  
失措的语调在嗡嗡作响的耳边炸开，他愣了好久才真正理解了其中的意味。  
不能。  
不能让圣杯再次……！  
他勉强感受着自己的左手，将仅剩的力气聚集在握住刀柄的指掌上，嘶吼着，将它全力掷了出去。  
“什——”  
钝重的破裂声，血肉溅起。飞旋的凶器切断了吉尔伽美什右臂所剩无几的断肢，黑洞尖啸着将那段残骸卷了进去。士郎手上一轻，即将被吞噬的王者被一把扯了出来。  
“嘭！”  
用力过猛，吉尔伽美什的身体直接撞在了士郎胸口，两个人一起向后倒了下去。  
士郎咯出一口血来，不顾后脑磕在石板上的剧痛飞快地支起上身，看着失去依附的黑洞迅速缩小，终于消失在空中。  
……  
飞溅的尘土渐渐落下，朝阳从柳洞寺损毁的屋顶后缓缓升起，给破败的废墟镀上新生的光芒。  
  
终于……  
结束了。  
  
少年如释重负地仰面躺倒，累得无力推开压在身上的残破躯体。  
束缚手臂的天之锁化为金色的光雾消散了。  
“哈，哈啊……”  
他们喘息着，干哑的噪声如同秋风吹动枯叶。  
“干得……不错嘛，Fa……ker。”  
吉尔伽美什的声音愈发微弱了。没有力气抬头，他呻吟般的话语和若有若无的吐息透过破损的衣衫，轻轻撩在少年的锁骨上。  
“本王，可不要死在，这种……地方……”  
他勉强动了动左臂，颤抖的手指痉挛着扯住少年的袖口——布料发出了撕裂的哀嚎——然后便没了声息。  
……  
士郎试探地推了推他，吉尔伽美什毫无反应。  
“……”  
他们躺在一起，伤口与伤口紧贴，皮肤与皮肤相触。士郎勉强抬了抬头：吉尔伽美什被黑洞吞噬的皮肤灼伤了，衣物鞋袜片片焦黑。右臂的断口和胸前的刀伤涌出大量的血，湿透了少年的上衣。王者渐渐回复平缓的心跳贴在心口，与自己的混成一团。  
咚。  
咚。  
咚。  
那顽强的搏动……  
正是活着的证明。  
他说了，他不想死。  
他看着吉尔伽美什因失血而渐渐惨白的脸色无可奈何地叹气，手抚心口，引出了散发着温暖光辉的Avalon。  
  
++++++++  
  
“你想救他？”  
“……是。”  
“为什么？”  
“……”  
  
为什么？  
为什么呢？  
卫宫切嗣在燃烧的火场中拯救了卫宫士郎，用这把Avalon。而现在，另一场圣杯战争结束了，难道要轮到他来……  
“我不太清楚。”  
他最终这样回答。  
“大概……只不过不想再看到有人死去。”  
凛低头看着他，神情凝重。  
“好吧。”  
最终她爽快地回答，把左肩扛着的慎二换到右肩，平淡地问：“你抱得动他吗？这种伤势恐怕没法背回去。”  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
“情况不妙啊。”  
草草止血消毒包扎后，凛大略检测了吉尔伽美什的情况，眉间簇起深刻的纹路。  
“毕竟是圣杯赋予的肉体，和‘凡人’有很大不同……吉尔伽美什的肉体是‘完美’的。”  
她发现了他一脸茫然的表情，于是继续解释了起来。“‘完美’不单单指的是肉体的毫无缺陷，还包含‘不老’这一要素。简单地说，就是普通人天生具有的那份生命力被用于延缓肉体的衰老，正常的生命活动反而需要魔力来维持……在魔力不足的现在，这种本末倒置的设定现在反而使生存成了问题。”  
“Saber已经不在了，激活Avalon只能靠你……”  
她直直盯着他。  
“你知道该怎么做的。”  
  
+++++++++  
  
自然知道。  
尽可能的皮肤接触，以及……  
体液交换。  
  
+++++++  
  
少女只会在特定的时刻造访。绝大多数的时间里，他们是单独相处的。  
“……”  
他轻轻按了按绷带下的皮肤，有浅浅的红色渗了出来：Avalon残留的效果治愈了内部的伤口，只有开裂的皮肉还未及愈合。他的体温很高，呼吸急促；显然。他现在非常需要魔力。  
士郎的动作非常小心：先脱下自己的衣服，再把吉尔伽美什宽松的睡袍剥下，将他侧身安置在柔软的床褥上，绕开伤口，从背后轻轻地搂住他。  
拥抱吉尔伽美什是一种煎熬。  
柔软的金发，白皙到几近透明的皮肤，线条优美的脊背，胸口着覆盖着的薄薄肌肉恰到好处……断肢这一留白般的残缺平添了几分遐想，几乎将上身劈开的狰狞伤疤边点缀着异常红润的乳首，矫健修长的双腿上，发黑的瘢痕正被肌肤相触提供的魔力慢慢治愈。他的五官精致到不真实，唇色苍白，鼻梁高挺，蛇瞳藏在淡金的眼睫下；没了凌厉傲慢的视线后，愈加显得温和，无害……以及脆弱。  
超越性别的，近乎妖孽的美丽。  
现在这具躯体毫无知觉地倒在自己怀中。  
脑中不成充斥着形的绮念，士郎觉得自己的体温不正常的升高了。  
“呜……哈……”  
吉尔伽美什忽然发出呻吟，纤细的眉尖蹙在一起，左手无意识地探向右臂的残骸，淡粉的指尖都在颤抖。  
士郎及时制止了他弄伤自己的行为。吉尔伽美什疼得在他怀中蜷成一团，冷汗打湿了金发，呼吸粗重而断续。  
“哈，哈……嘶！”  
难道是……  
幻肢痛？  
他有些无措。吉尔伽美什被自己扼住手腕的左手痉挛地攥着被子，用力到指节发白。单纯的皮肤接触传达的微弱魔力显然无法压制这剧烈的发作。他看着他痛苦的神情，脸红了红，终于咬牙下了决心。  
士郎支起上身，正过吉尔伽美什的面庞，凑上那失了血色的嘴唇吻了下去。  
齿列顺从地打开，接纳了他迟疑的侵入。高热的粘膜触感美妙；他翻搅着对方安静的舌尖，吮吸着并不反抗的薄唇，将交融的唾液喂进他的口中，迷迷糊糊地想起这好像是自己的初吻。  
吉尔伽美什渐渐放松下来，紧皱的眉头舒展了。一吻结束，最终分开时士郎呼吸急促，接着发现透明的唾液顺着对方未曾合拢的唇角滑落，一直滴到了线条精致的锁骨。  
“……”  
这场面实在太过煽情。他慌张地抽回胳膊翻身而起，连衣服都没来得及穿（却没忘记给赤裸的吉尔伽美什盖好被子）便跳下床，直接冲进了浴室。  
  
+++++++++  
  
“哈……哈啊……”  
士郎紧贴着墙面的瓷砖滑坐下来。模糊的视线捕捉到掌心的白浊，强烈的自我厌恶泛了上来。  
他怀着羞愧将自渎时脑中的幻象驱散，同时不由得再次想起不远处房间里失去知觉的青年。  
他现在……不会反抗……  
他握起拳来，狠狠砸向地面。  
  
这不对。  
他们是敌人。  
他们明明……都是男性。  
这种肮脏的想法是……  
不被允许的……  
  
疼痛帮助激烈的情绪平复下来。他看一眼自己受伤的左手：关节破了，有血流了下来，鲜艳的颜色却无法冲淡掌心白色的粘稠。  
说到体液的话……  
这个，应该比唾液要有用些？  
毫无疑问承载高纯度的魔力。也就是说，他有可能得将这种东西，将这种肮脏的，自己的东西，喂他……  
吃下去。  
淡色的唇会被白浊玷污，连带通红的舌尖。带着腥味的液体滑下喉咙，吞咽时，喉结会无意识地，轻微地蠕动。  
之后，为了联通回路，他可能还得和他……  
“……咕……”  
他不堪重负地蜷缩起来，将头埋在双膝之间。  
脸在发烧。下身再一次有了反应。  
只是在单纯地帮他活下来而已——他已经无法这样继续欺骗自己。  
  
他对他……对吉尔伽美什……  
怀有明确的欲望。  
  
+++++++  
  
他最终还是将残余的液体尽可能地收集起了来。洗净手上干结的污垢时他神志恍惚，忽然打了个喷嚏，才注意到自己没穿衣服的事实。  
“……”  
吉尔伽美什的情况随时可能恶化，他得赶紧回到那个房间。  
“…………”  
他捧起一捧冷水猛地泼在脸上，然后狠狠拍了拍发烫的脸颊。  
“冷静，卫宫士郎。”  
他盯着镜中的映像，那眼神连自己都觉得陌生。  
“冷静……”  
  
+++++++  
  
比绮梦更为可怕的是，醒来时发现梦中幻想的主角正安静地躺在自己怀中。  
  
他们搂抱的姿势从已经背后转为面对面——这样能让接吻变得容易些。士郎总是很快便闭上眼睛，不敢让视线落在沉睡者精致到虚幻的五官上。他很难克制自己啃噬面前薄唇的欲望——这种折磨让入睡变得困难。  
昏沉的梦境中压抑的渴望以扭曲的形式显现。他已经记不清自己多少次在燥热中醒来，压抑着急促的心跳带着一身黏腻的汗水去浴室纾解欲望，强迫自己冷静，然后回来。  
必要的擦身和喂食也统统都是噩梦。他不能控制手指而非毛巾落在赤裸的皮肤上，也不能满足于单纯地口对口喂下汤汁——他着迷地抚摸这具身体，吮吸对方的口腔，经常迷失了行动刚刚开始的目的。  
  
这样下去……恐怕要疯掉了。  
默默地在浴室解决了生理性晨勃后，士郎精疲力尽地这样想。  
他一如既往地把粘稠的液体收集保存起来以备不时之需，咬咬牙，再次推开了房间的门。  
“快醒来吧。”  
他把他搂在怀里，紧紧闭着眼，虚弱地祈祷。  
我求你快醒吧，吉尔伽美什。  
  
+++++++++  
  
“杂种你干什么？！”  
不安稳的睡眠被耳边炸响的咆哮惊醒，还未来得及睁眼就被踢下了床。  
“……啊？”  
他昏昏沉沉地晃了晃头让自己清醒过来，抬头，视线撞上了吉尔伽美什扭曲的表情。  
狰狞的红瞳收紧成一线，牙齿白森森地亮了出来。金色的短发乱七八糟地竖起——他未及掩饰神色中的一丝惊慌。  
  
……  
  
“你醒了？”  
士郎讷讷地说。吉尔伽美什动了一动，猛地扯过被子盖住了赤裸的身体。  
“啊，我没对你做什么。”他反应过来，脸噌地红了。“直接的皮肤接触是补充魔力的需要……你看，内裤不还好好地穿着吗？”  
吉尔伽美什盯了他一会儿。在他意义不明的打量下，士郎的脸愈发红了。  
“滚！”  
然后他指着门对着他咆哮，士郎乖乖地走了出去，小心地带上了门。  
过了一会他回来了。自己穿好了衣服，手里拿着给吉尔伽美什的衣物。  
对方正尝试坐起来——长久的卧床让麻痹的腿脚不太灵便——发现他回来后就继续恶狠狠地瞪着他。  
“有哪不舒服吗？能站起来吗？喏，你原来的衣服破得实在不能穿了，先用这些凑合一下吧。”  
他把衣裤放在床上，犹豫了一下，还是问了出来。  
“单手穿衣服……很不方便吧？”  
要不要我帮你——这句话还没出口就被一个枕头打飞出去。  
“滚！”  
好像从他醒了就一直听到这个字……士郎无奈地挠头，转身退出了门。  
“穿好了过会来吃饭！”他冲着门内喊了一声，就去厨房了。  
  
++++++++++  
  
热气腾腾的早饭端上了桌，吉尔伽美什还是没有出现。  
这家伙在干嘛啊……  
“吃饭了！”  
没有回应。  
他只能无奈地解下围裙，洗干净手回到门前，迟疑了一下，还是弯腰把耳朵贴在门上听了起来。  
室内传出压抑的呻吟。  
“吉尔伽美什！”他推开门冲了进去。对方在床上蜷成一团，浑身都在打战。  
幻肢痛……他一把将他抱紧，抬高他的下颚吻了他。  
魔力的流动微弱而温和，怀中的颤抖渐渐平复下来，然后士郎的舌头就被狠狠咬了。  
“呜！嘶……”  
出血了。味蕾一阵咸腥。“呸”地一声，吉尔伽美什吐出口中的血沫，嫌恶地盯着他。  
“在本王昏过去的时候……你就这么干过？”  
“……”  
他闪躲着他的目光。“没办法，否则你早就死了。”  
他一把把他推开，喘息着，将把冷汗打湿的额发拂起。  
“吉尔伽美什？”  
“本王要沐浴。快去准备，杂种。”  
  
++++++++  
  
士郎在浴室门外等得坐立难安。  
吉尔伽美什终于出来时他如释重负地迎了上去——他没昏倒在浴室里实在太好了——问道：“要吃饭么？我放在锅里热着呢。”  
对方审慎地打量他，金发上滚落的水珠划过脸颊，隐没在浴袍虚掩的胸膛上。  
“也好。”他傲慢回答。“本王就赐你这份殊荣。”  
  
++++++++  
  
然而这样的虚伪的平和无法维持。饭后他的幻肢痛又发作了一次。士郎试图凑近，却被赤红眼瞳中的可怕神情制止。  
“别做多余的事。”  
他在这份威压下退却了。不忍心看着他强忍疼痛的样子，只能叹着气离开，给他准备好换洗的衣物。  
  
++++++  
  
没了魔力补充后他的疼痛发作得更加频繁。吉尔伽美什抵制一切形式的接触——这让士郎束手无策。  
勉强维持的日常无法掩饰巨大的，尖锐的矛盾。——这样下去，他会死的。  
士郎没精打采地将蔬菜洗好，拿出大个的玻璃碗准备拌沙拉，抄起装沙拉酱的瓶子才发现快用光了。  
“……”  
他盯着瓶中白色的粘稠液体，默默出了神。  
“……”  
……好像，只能这么干了。  
  
++++++++++++  
  
“今天的沙拉放了虾肉和鱼籽，可能会有点腥。”  
把晚饭的菜肴在桌上安置好后他这么说，吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉没说什么，先对着一盘牛肉动了筷。士郎也若无其事地拿起筷子，挑起沙拉里一片沾着鱼籽和白浆的菜叶吃了下去。  
还好，没什么异味。  
吉尔伽美什也挑起了沙拉。他偷眼看着他把裹满白浆的虾肉送进嘴里，拳头在桌下攥得紧紧的。  
吃下去了。  
然后吉尔伽美什舔了舔唇，把溢出的沙拉酱卷进口中。  
  
……  
  
晚餐平静地结束了。没有菜剩下。  
晚上士郎难得地睡了个好觉：整整一晚，隔壁房间都没有传来因疼痛而辗转反侧的响动。  
  
+++++++++++  
  
然而仅仅这样是不够的。  
这点补充只是杯水车薪。他眼看着吉尔伽美什衰弱下去。缺乏魔力的他极度虚弱；对现在的卫宫士郎来说，用暴力制服一个没了右臂的人应该不难；但他无法想象之后会怎样。  
吉尔伽美什不可能同意他这么做。不可能。  
他的骄傲坚不可摧——否则曾经的王者也不会落到今天的地步。他能在那场战斗中轻易地把他碾死，圣杯会降临，世界会毁灭。  
他没成功。不论理由是“没有”还是“没能”，他都有权继续以生者的身份存在于这个时代。  
  
++++++++  
  
他在无望的一天天中变得愈加焦躁。  
“Faker！Faker？”  
“啊？”士郎受惊抬头。  
“你发什么呆？”王者鄙夷地吼他。“去新都给本王买新出的游戏。信用卡在我原来上衣的口袋里。”  
吉尔伽美什两眼紧盯着屏幕，单手按着鼠标，全神贯注，看都不看士郎一眼。  
“……啊，好。”  
信用卡早已在处理那些衣服时被发现了。他把金光闪闪的卡片从抽屉中取出来，盯着它看了一会，然后塞进口袋。  
“密码是122528！”起居室传来叫声。  
“知道了！”  
他穿上外套，弯腰换鞋，出门，没忘记回头上锁。  
琐碎的日常继续着，随时可能崩塌。  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
今天必须得出结论。  
拎着装得满满的便利袋，士郎漫无目的地在新都游荡，忽然在一片茫然的思绪中死死抓住了这个念头。  
一定会有的。  
会有某个暗示，某个契机，将现在的困境打破——  
他停下脚步抬起头来，发现自己竟然不知不觉中来到了新都的教会。  
  
  
  
  
  
End


	3. 错位

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是《魔法少女伊莉雅》世界线  
> 能使用吉尔伽美什能力的人造人安洁莉卡x美游哥士郎，中间幼闪借壳

天气很好。  
天气一直很好。阳光温暖，高远的空中浮着几丝淡薄的云，偶尔有和煦的风经过，色彩繁复的花丛便轻微摇曳，充满生气的淡香萦绕鼻端。  
——然而这只是爱因兹华斯苦心维系的旧日谎言罢了。结界外便是一成不变的荒芜与寒冷，无尽的落雪沉默宣告世界的终末。  
为了整个星球的存续，区区容器的牺牲不值一提。而阻挠救世的蝼蚁，将一人的价值置于整个世界之上的愚者，必将被爱因兹华斯的力量碾碎——她坚信一点，并且愿为这目标奉献一切。  
金色的发梢在背后跳跃。她毫无留恋地离开舒适的庭院，在刺耳的摩擦声中打开了深入城堡地下的沉重木门。  
  
长廊昏暗而阴沉，两旁古旧石墙上安插的火炬黯淡燃烧，宛如徘徊不去的旧日怨灵——那些轻微的“哔剥”声便是不甘的哀嚎，细小，微弱，却从未停止。  
她前进着，面容冷峻，步伐坚定。忽大忽小的阴影伴随滞涩空间中带起的气流，让身后的火焰岌岌可危地摇曳。她停下脚步；挂着沉重锁具的铁门于眼前沉默伫立。  
她花了不少时间才解开那些繁复的机关。哗啦啦的金属声响了一阵，而后是门轴滞涩的吱呀。原本透过窗栅的条状光线因为牢门的敞开变得丰沛，倚墙而坐的囚犯微微抬起头来。  
跃动的火光透进牢房，照亮了赤铜色短发间几簇不正常的灰白。被反噬变质的皮肤几乎是铁锈色的，大块病态瘢痕剑刃般尖锐的边缘嵌在体表，与原本的麦色界限分明。即使是抬头这样轻微的动作也带动了束缚手脚的锁链发出碎响；他黄铜色的眸子因为光线的变化收缩了一瞬，带着一丝淡漠直盯着她，虚弱，疲惫，却澄澈得没有一丝迷惘。  
她重重一脚踏进门内，侧头扫了一眼上午送来的食物。果然，一口水都没有动过。  
“还是这么冥顽不灵啊。”  
这居高临下的话语让他轻微勾了勾嘴角，勉强控制着僵硬的面部肌肉挤出了一个微笑的神情。  
“就这么急着去死？”她反手将背后沉重的牢门重重阖上，一阵刺耳的金属音后那些禁制自动归位——期间她燃烧着怒火的湛蓝眼眸一直没有离开他。  
因英灵化而过载的躯体控制起来已经十分陌生，被施加的诸多禁制也让他动一下也觉得艰难。他尝试着张口；气流途经声带，发出枯叶于风中瑟瑟的杂音。  
“美游……已经离开了。”粗粝的，石块与钢铁摩擦般的声音。 “我死了，你们就再没有要挟她的筹码。”  
……  
“呵。”她冷漠地回应。“你没有寻死的资格。篡夺‘圣杯’的罪过，岂是一死就可偿还。  
这回答中隐含的意味令少年露出了真正的笑容，死寂暮秋乍现的一缕灿烂阳光一般，因必然的毁灭而显得愈加美丽，其中饱含的欢欣狠狠刺痛了她。“我的愿望已经实现了。”他平静地说。“接下来无论你们做什么，都已于事无补。”  
突兀的“咯”的一声，安洁莉卡狠狠咬牙。  
Faker，愚者，只身对抗世界，用一个星球的毁灭换取一人幸福可能的疯子，践踏爱因兹华斯尊严的僭越者，阻碍世界救赎的叛徒。卫宫士郎这个存在难以理解，但无论是战斗中还是现在，两人对峙时他过于坚定的姿态总令她无法忽视心中产生的一丝动摇。一个人怀抱错误的执念竟然能坚持到这一步。万一，只是万一，这种存在方式会有其合理性……  
一阵恶寒让她清醒过来。……这种思想，其存在本身便逾越了DOLL的本分。  
“朱利安大人让你活着，你就必须活下去。”为了掩饰一时的失态她傲然仰首，抽出Archer职阶的卡牌。“他希望你能看着这个世界重生，看着圣杯降临。”  
“你救不了那个容器。被你放走的美游，我们一定会找回来。”  
伴随这坚定的宣告骤然爆发的金光充斥了整个室内，少年不由得闭了闭眼。宏大的魔力威压潮水般涌来。视野恢复后，金色的甲胄已然包裹了人造人纤细的肢体；英雄王——吉尔伽美什，远古英灵的力量于此再次降临。  
“哈……遵循主人命令的可悲玩偶而已，真是侮辱了这份力量……”  
微不可闻的自语，更像是为了回复冷静的刻意为之。之前战斗中被无数刀剑贯穿身体的痛楚仿佛回归了；濒死的错觉让他有了一丝颤抖。能力被封印的现在他毫无自保之力。无论多么强大的意志都敌不过本能。在这压倒性的存在面前，谁都避免不了一丝胆怯。  
锵。锵。锵。  
沉重的金靴踏在石板上。他靠着身后墙壁粗粝的石砖尽力挺直脊背，压抑着心中想要退缩的软弱念头咬紧了下唇，牙齿深深地嵌进缺乏血色的皮肉里。  
等待的几秒尤为漫长。人造的英灵终于来到少年面前，纡尊降贵地弯下了腰。  
“你的身体半数已经置换成了英灵。只要那部分不死，你也就死不了。”  
冰冷的黄金手甲扳起了他的下颌。纤细手指上寄托的强大力道令他无法挣脱。  
“而英灵的食粮，是魔力。”她的神情已然恢复了平素毫无波澜的冷酷，“用这种方式的话，可比逼你吃饭有效率。”  
“……！”  
惊愕使黄铜色的双眸猝然张大。——她的嘴唇压上了他的。  
  
++++++++++  
  
双手被写满咒符的绷带层层缠裹，卡在手腕和脚踝上由锁链连缀的镣铐完全封印了身为英灵的能力。最初的呆怔过后少年慌乱地试图推拒，却无法阻止牙关被捏开，侵占进一步深入下去。人造人的吻粗暴而毫无章法，湿热的舌尖一味在他的口中翻搅；但这也足够让缺乏经验的少年呼吸困难。  
“哈……哈……你……你发什么疯！”士郎的话音中有不加掩饰的惊慌。他挣扎着用力试图站起身来，却发现人造人已经坐上了他的大腿。喑哑的撕裂声中他的上衣成了碎片，接着两团软肉压上赤裸的胸口。  
“性交。”安洁莉卡的喘息也未平复，灼热的吐息打在士郎的皮肤上让他产生了种烧灼般的错觉。她把他乱挥的手腕压实在头顶，身侧漾起的黄金光澜中射出几柄细剑，它们精确地穿透锁链的链环将镣铐牢牢钉在了墙上。  
士郎徒劳地挣动了几下，再反应过来时已经被剥了个干净。  
“不是……那啥……你……开玩笑吧……”  
他惊慌失措的样子就像个普通的十七岁少年，之前的严肃完全不见踪影。黄金的人造人挑了挑眉，把手中扯断的腰带随手扔到一边，“没想到你认清现状的能力这么差，卫宫士郎。”  
“女……女孩子怎么能做这种事情？！”  
“爱因兹华斯的人偶并没有‘性别’这种概念。”她低头审视少年极力合拢双腿想要掩饰的蜷缩器官，眼神带着冰冷的探究意味。“不必拘泥于此。”  
“但……但是……嘶！”冰冷的黄金手甲直接接触下身的刺激让他倒抽一口冷气，大脑一片混乱，让他不管不顾地喊了出来：“会怀孕的！做这种事会怀孕的！”  
“……”人造人停下动作，陷入思索之中。  
“作为完美造物的我的确具备生育能力。”短暂而凝固的沉默后她终于出声，“你的顾虑的确合理。”  
士郎颤抖着松了口气，动了下腰下意识地想把还被对方攥在手里的要害解放出来，“是吧，所以说……咦？！”  
人造人解除了腰部的护甲，视线刚一触及她彻底裸露的下身士郎便吓得赶紧闭眼，一瞬间瞥到的景象却像是烙在了视野中。  
那暴露出的部位，似乎……有什么地方……  
……不太对劲？  
“安全起见，换你来当承受方。”  
“……哈？！”  
“回路联通只需要身体结合，具体形式并不重要。”  
“……啊？”  
“多说无益。”  
——大脑无法理解的冲击性事实，接下来他用身体彻底体会了。  
  
++++++++++  
  
“……嘶……哈……哈啊……”  
很痛。  
非常痛。  
脊背一直摩擦着墙壁，作为支撑的腰臀也被石板地面划破。没有做任何润滑，仍然装备着黄金手甲的手指粗暴地扩张了几下本就不该作此用途的甬道，粗大的性器便直接强硬地开始进犯。  
“很痛吗？稍微忍耐一下，我对这种事缺乏经验。”  
纯粹属于女性的声线，与正在嵌入体内的残暴硬物构成了过于强烈的违和。摇晃的视野中，安洁莉卡的面容丧失了一贯的自制；红晕漫上白皙的皮肤，汗液沾湿了金发。她咬着牙，似乎在极力忍耐着什么。  
第一次尝试使用男性器官，这种自行产生的快感十分陌生。少年高热柔软的内壁仿佛在发出邀请；她不受控制地用力，任由对方柔嫩的部位由于不堪重负而撕裂淌血。  
“……哈……”  
终于完全没入时她发出满足的低吟。相对的，囚徒的眼神已经有些涣散；他大口大口地喘息着，额头上渗出一颗颗的冷汗。  
“结合完成。”  
第一步到此结束。她转而抚弄起少年下身萎靡的性器，挫败地发觉这毫无用处。  
“……同步高潮看来没有那么简单达成。”  
“哈……哈啊……你这家伙……是……故意的吧……”  
她直到现在都没卸下黄金的铠甲。冰冷的金属表面贴在少年赤裸的皮肤上，与疼痛一起将残存的生气夺走。——这比他之前的一切酷刑都要残忍得多。  
“……抱歉。”  
她的声音发颤；本能的欲望驱使着她，她不受控制地向前挺腰。  
“唔！……”  
士郎在最初的惨叫后狠狠咬住了嘴唇；人造人将他的双腿折弯上去，开始了粗暴而毫无章法的抽插。  
“呜……嗯……”  
压抑的声音含混不清。血液起到了润滑，交合声开始变得湿漉漉的。一波强过一波的疼痛让少年眼前发黑；这折磨似乎永无休止，直到体内的硬物偶然触及从未被开发过的一点。  
“……！”  
少年的身体重重向上一弹，撕裂的孔穴剧烈收缩；骤然而来的过强刺激让人造人竭尽全力才吞下一声呻吟。  
肉体与精神息息相关，一瞬的脆弱被蛰伏等待的对手捕捉。——于是他便趁虚而入。  
“……你……给我……停下啊……”  
如果之前的一切还能用单纯的暴行自我安慰，现在的快感真正让之前十几年积累起的常识和秩序成了碎片，少年绝望地想要阻止这一切继续恶化。  
“哇，撞到了了不得的事情呢。”  
安洁莉卡骤停的动作和异常的语调让士郎勉强撑开发肿的眼皮。  
人造人的蓝色眼瞳变得浑浊，有血色弥散上来，一点点将双目染成赤红。发黑的瞳孔是一道收缩的窄细裂缝……  
……不对劲。  
迟钝的大脑吱呀着极力运转。  
赤色的蛇瞳是神血的象征。毫无疑问，这属于卡片中寄宿的英灵。  
英雄王，吉尔伽美什——  
“唔？已经发现了？挺敏锐的嘛。”夺取了身体控制权的英灵控制着人造人的面容天真地笑了，接着被逐渐回归的五感逼得倒抽冷气，“嘶……这具身体是怎么回事……啊？”  
“她”低头打量两人结合的部位，“扶她?！这对小孩子来说太过激烈了吧……而且现在这个状况……”  
无暇仔细分析，士郎急于摆脱窘境：“总之你先把这个拔出来……呜啊?”  
他毫无防备地承受了又一次冲撞。敏感点被大力碾过，过强的快感让士郎在一瞬的僵直后瑟瑟发抖。  
“停不下来。”“她”无辜地表示，干脆地解除了全身的盔甲，丰满的胸部贴上少年的胸膛磨蹭着，“我只能暂时夺取这具身体的控制权，现在无法对爱因兹华斯构成什么威胁，所以我们就利用这难得的机会继续做下去吧，大~哥~哥~”  
“你……”  
微弱的反抗没起到什么作用。钉住锁链的细剑被拔出，被折磨到整个瘫软的身体被对方抱起转移到了床铺上。——其间钉入体内的楔子依旧昂扬，体位变化的刺激让他不由自主地泄露出轻微的呻吟。  
“这个人造人可真没什么经验呢，把大哥哥你折腾成这种样子……”“她”很惋惜地叹了口气，“明明有更好的方法……”  
“等等！……唔——！”  
柔软的手指揪拧起挺立的乳首；红润的嘴唇则含上了另一边。  
“不过现在大哥哥可以放心了。”湿热的吐息打在胸前，“她”赤红的眼眸中盛满天真的恶意，“一切都交给我吧~”  
“保证……会让你舒服的……”


	4. 永生，永生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Berserker闪设定  
> *很古早的黑历史了，结尾仓促……

（上）

卫宫士郎的爱好是窝在卫宫家仓库里。穿着深蓝色的工装，整理杂物，修理物件，锻炼魔术。  
今天，他打开某个堆满瓶瓶罐罐的木箱，没有理由地一眼就注意到了它。  
明明一点儿都不起眼的，朴素的小玻璃瓶，瓶壁和底部残留着一点儿干涸的液体，金色的。  
“……这什么啊？”  
有点像蜂蜜，但蜂蜜没道理被装在这么小的瓶子里。香水倒是很有可能……他拔开瓶塞，伸入食指抹了一下残余，拿出来嗅了嗅。  
有一丝奇异的香味儿。  
看来真是香水。他重新塞回瓶塞，把它放回原处。  
——藤姐搬来的杂物里，奇奇怪怪的东西多了去了。

然而，有丝违和感挥之不去。  
……莫名其妙。  
他系上围裙，把注意力转向今天早餐的料理。

……

——那天晚上，有着明亮的月光。  
被青色的野兽一脚踹进仓库，狠狠破门而入后仍然收势不住砸碎了一地东西。士郎勉强撑起身子，觉得自己的肋骨大概全断了。  
破碎的玻璃碴深深扎入了撑地的手掌，而士郎无暇顾及这相对细微的疼痛。他死死盯着面前猩红的眼眸——而这双眼的主人正用魔枪对准了他的心口。  
左手淌下的血液与干涸的金色液体混合，洇湿了地面。有隐隐的光亮了起来。  
“在这种地方毫无意义地……毫不在乎地杀人，你这样的家伙——！！”  
“什——”  
伴随少年的咆哮，突如其来的宏大金光充斥了整个空间，刺得人睁不开眼。锁链的“哗哗”碰撞与利器的破空之声响起，猝不及防中Lancer凭借直觉挡下几件飞来的武器，却还是被一杆长矛贯穿了左肩。  
他迅速后跃，撤到相对开阔的院落里。咬牙“噗”一声拔出长矛，这武器却散成金色的碎屑消失了。Lancer眯眼向前看去，逐渐清晰的视野中出现了对方Servant的轮廓。  
“杂种。”傲慢的语气中，隐含的愤怒如暗暗燃烧的火。  
那人一挥手，身后的空间一阵波动，更多锐器在半空中探头，惊人的魔力绞碎了月光。  
无心恋战，Lancer敏捷地越墙而走，三两下便消失在冬木的夜色中。  
——意料之外的强敌呢。可惜没看清他的真身……  
啧，真不想回去找言峰补魔呢。按着肩头的伤口，Lancer因战斗而昂扬的心情逐渐低落下去。

空间扭曲，冒头的武器凭空消失。刚刚被召唤出的Servant身形晃了几晃，摇摇欲坠。他勉强站住了，狠狠皱眉，转身打量起他的Master。  
光芒散去，危机解除。士郎眨掉被强光刺激出的泪水，终于看清了面前的“人”。  
与刚刚爆发出的炫目光辉相比，月色如此温柔澄澈，但面前人的金发仍耀眼夺目。他的面容美丽到超越性别，与刚刚刺杀者相仿的猩红眼眸中升腾着危险的狂气，白皙赤裸的皮肤上爬满鲜红的纹路。他不着寸缕，只在腰间松松缠着几匝锁链。  
“你……是谁？”被这份华丽和强大震撼，少年呆然发问。  
“啧。”面前人厌烦地撇了撇嘴角。他单手拎着少年的衣领把他提起来，赤脚走出了仓库。  
“你干什么……等一下啊！你到底谁啊？？为什么要救我？”在慌乱的发问和无章法的挣扎中士郎还是敏感地捕捉到锁链碰撞的碎响以及草叶在这人的赤足下发出的“沙沙”声。不冷么？现在可是二月啊。  
“别吵了！要不是你这不中用杂种的魔力远远不够给王的供奉，那只狗怎么可能活着跑掉！”虽然凭借身高优势很轻易便能忽略少年的反抗，金发青年还是暴躁地回答。他穿过走廊破碎的玻璃进入室内，一把拉开纸门，把少年狠狠摔在榻榻米上。  
“呜！”虽然这已经是今晚最温柔的一次着地，整个后脑和背部受到的冲击还是让士郎昏眩了一下。接着那个人压了上来，一把掐住他的手腕。  
“什——疼！”  
金发青年的腕力大到惊人。他拔出插在少年皮肉里的玻璃碎屑扔出门外，动作简单粗暴，毫不怜惜。清理干净后他又看着那些伤口皱起了眉，内心似乎挣扎了一下。  
接着伸出艳丽的舌头——  
舔了上去。  
士郎整个人都僵硬了。舔舐变成吮吸，唇凑上去，牙尖轻咬着伤口边缘挤压出更多鲜血。少年甚至已经感觉不到疼痛，他呆呆地看着这幅过于美丽的场景，大脑一片空白。  
不知过了多久他才抬起头来，沾了些血迹的唇更为艳丽。  
“啧，果然还是不行啊。”金发青年自语道，似乎下了什么决心。

to be continued...

碎碎念：  
圣遗物是那个装过永生药的玻璃瓶，至于为啥会在卫宫家的仓库里……因为是藤村大河带来的！！冬木之虎能实现奇迹！！！（强词夺理新高度）（Avalon早就被爱因兹贝伦的家伙们回收了）  
Berserker 闪的精神状态被固定在发现永生药被蛇偷喝后那一瞬的狂怒中（清醒过来开始唾弃了），对永生的执念暂时蒙蔽了神志，所以回应了圣杯的召唤……为了填脑洞终于 也开始一本正经地胡说八道了……闪闪个性那么鲜明也只能想出这种不合理的黑化借口了啊实在想不出别的借口了啊那可是黑泥都吞不掉的男人啊！！！（莫名地激动起来）  
按史诗永生药是棵草……但是不管啦就当是磨碎了榨成汁了吧。。。

（中）

少年今晚已经经历了足够多的震撼。但被凭空出现的陌生青年救了一命，然后被莫名其妙地压在身下，而且现在他竟然直接开始扒自己裤子了……少年觉得这个世界实在还是太不可思议了。  
“喂喂喂你干什么……！停下！停下啊！！！”  
惊慌的喊叫和挣扎中中少年的左手闪过危险的红光，金发青年眉头一皱，停下了动作。  
红光消退了，令咒图案没有变化。  
“啧，差点忘了还有这个。”他烦躁低语。  
好歹保住了下半身衣物但还是被牢牢压住的少年眼睁睁看着上方的空间一阵波动，金色涟漪闪过后青年的手中落入一个沉甸甸的腕饰。  
“……嗯？”  
工匠属性让士郎看到这个饰物的第一眼就下意识地开始解析它的构造。金属质地，在暗淡月光下仍能反射出华贵光泽，本来应该与手腕接触的内侧却有着一圈不祥的尖刺，内在……为了感知而探出的神志一阵恍惚。这种吞噬性……不是错觉。  
青年利落地扳开机关，抓起士郎的左手，把腕饰扣了上去。  
“唔……！”  
尖刺扎入皮肤，一瞬冰凉的触感后是火烧火燎的疼痛。青年毫不怜惜地将腕饰扣紧，继续揉捏着金属让它和被禁锢的血肉更深地融为一体。  
“为……嘶……什么？”  
舔舐着少年手腕上蜿蜒流出的血液，青年淡淡地瞥了他一眼，没有回答。  
……这到底是为什么？  
沉重的负担和深入皮肉的枷锁让他的左手抬不起来了，反抗弱了下来。这一次本就破烂的衣裤在青年的暴力对待下直接成了碎片，胡乱踢蹬的腿被对方的双腿绞缠起来彻底压制，唯一自由的右手手腕也被牢牢掐住按在地上。布料从肩头的伤口上被扯下时带起又一阵新鲜热辣的疼痛，在这刺激造成的短暂迟钝中士郎被青年用撕下的布条勒紧了嘴。  
“嗯……！呜！……”  
未能出口的疑问封在喉中，现在他们之间只隔着青年身下的几匝锁链了。士郎下身光裸的皮肤清晰地感受着它们的冷硬。他睁大眼睛望着身上无法理解的怪人，颤抖的瞳孔中映出的是青年舔舐唇瓣上残留血迹的媚态。  
“接下来……”  
士郎被脸朝下翻了过来。青年的手在他背上游走，带着冰冷的探究意味。  
“虽然大多数没能打开，但回路数量倒是不少……”  
在士郎无法遏制的粗重鼻息中那只手不轻不重地抚过脊梁。少年抖了一下，又勉强控制住了自己。  
“那就看看能开发到何种地步吧。”  
背上落下了大量滑腻的液体，那只手仔细地把它们抹开。指掌遍及之处迅速燃起火焰——与平日进行魔术锻炼时相仿的那种难以忍受的疼痛，身体深处看不见的筋络被一根根贯通的错觉，高烧般的眩晕，以及……暗暗浓烈起来的禁忌渴望。  
无法咬住牙关，这种非人的折磨让他呻吟起来。

景致不错。  
左臂乏力地摊开在一边，右手无意识地抓挠着身下的榻榻米发出轻响。指甲因过度用力而折断了，断面渗出血来。背上被激活的回路发出微弱荧光，结实的肌肉轮廓紧绷，裸露的皮肤泛起潮红，每一寸都在痉挛。两人接触的部位在颤抖中轻微摩擦着，体温不断升高，原本冰冷的锁链也已染上舒适的温度。士郎竭力撑起身子想要逃离，却撞上了身后那人勃发的欲望。  
他僵住了。金发青年伸手把他的脑袋扳过来，眯起眼来打量那双迷蒙的黄铜色眸子和不受控制自唇角溢出的透明唾液。他抑制不住的嘶哑吐息在微凉的夜色里漫开白色的水汽，轻轻拂过青年的额发和脸颊。  
出乎意料的诱人。  
正好，那就用最原始的方法建立联系吧。  
被扣着后脑重重按回地上，重新蘸了些液体的手指向下探去，在隐秘处暧昧逗留，充分享受了一番加剧的战栗后慢吞吞地侵入涂抹起来。脆弱的粘膜根本不能承受药物的刺激，它们迅速充血，变得柔软湿润，开始饥渴地翕动。  
接着一阵金属碰撞的碎响，锁链被抽离，在少年感受到两人肌肤真正完全贴合的那一刻便被毫不迟疑地贯穿。  
“呜！！！……呜……”  
生理性的泪水涌出眼眶。硬物一寸一寸楔入生涩肉体的触感真实可怖，压过了魔术回路被生生开发和身上各处伤口造成的疼痛。他拼命向后仰头，脊背绷紧成即将折断的弧度，腰肢却被掐住抬高。姿势便利后侵犯愈加深入，经过了感觉上无比漫长的几秒后，他终于完全吞没了身后粗大的凶器。  
背后响起满足的叹息。  
没有时间适应，有力的抽插暴风骤雨般降临。令人无法呼吸的强势侵犯中青年没有忘记抚慰少年颤巍巍的欲望，呜咽声中缺乏经验的少年很快攀上顶点，却在爆发的前一刻被生生掐断了。  
不得纾解的苦闷中他被拦腰抱起坐到了那人腿上，后背紧贴着他的胸膛。  
“一起。”他声息散乱地命令道。  
胸口的两点被肆意揉捏，后颈被舔吮撕咬，身下的动作也没停。在没有尽头的高热中煎熬许久，淌下的汗水几乎要将两人融为一体。肩头的枪伤因为过于剧烈的颠簸崩裂开来，涌出的血液被一滴不剩地吞咽进去，鲜红的舌灵活舔舐着，在此过程中青年的金发在他耳畔不断磨蹭……他们终于迎来了共同释放的一刻。  
脑中充斥着炫目的白光。少在彻底失去神志前模模糊糊地听到了声音。  
难以形容的魅惑声线，因刚刚结束的性事而愈加情色。  
“那么，契约正式成立。”  
微微停顿了一下。  
“我的Master哟。”  
在饱含讽刺的称呼中士郎滑入深不见底的黑暗中去。

这一夜已经足够漫长。  
该结束了。

to be continued...

P.S.  
闪闪拿出的那个腕饰是Master约束装置，戴上之后会变成Master无法发动令咒，Servant单方面榨取魔力的状况……王怎么可能受人钳制啊，尤其是这种狂化状态。  
王用药物刺激士郎全身闭锁的魔术回路以激发其潜力，然后通过【】行为建立了更深刻的关系方便以后的供魔，所以这其实是一场具有重要战略意义的仪式！（当然，还有重要的其他意义。。。嗯。  


（下）

“吾友，你不知死亡的可怖。”  
干裂的手指抚过自己沾满泪水的脸庞，带来树皮刮擦一般的痛感。  
柔顺的绿色长发枯萎了。皱缩的皮肤下，他轻轻笑着，虚弱的语调带着淡淡的，无可奈何的悲哀。  
“希望你永远不要知道。”

“不要与我落入同样的深渊。”

吉尔伽美什猛地坐起，气息紊乱，胸口剧烈起伏。  
噩梦。他在转醒的那一瞬就明白了。但是亲手触摸那场惨烈死亡的触感如此真实，零落的话语刻进记忆，伴随着撕心裂肺的痛楚，以及不愿提及的……恐惧。  
深入骨髓，烙入血肉的，对于“死亡”的恐惧。  
“本王不会，不会……”  
他喃喃着，带着不顾一切的，神经质的疯狂。  
不能屈服于死亡。  
“……只要得到圣杯。”  
喘息渐渐平复，吉尔伽美什定下神来。  
风声嘈杂。维摩那仍旧温顺悬浮——空中的要塞很难被发现，即使发觉了，也没有敌人会贸然来到这高空挑战，所以可算是理想的据点。  
然而冬日的空气委实太过寒冷。因为刚才的梦出了一身汗，裸露在外的身躯微微发颤。  
圣杯给的这具肉体太过贴近现实了。吉尔伽美什呵出白色的雾气，将滑落的布料再次裹紧。  
不够。他需要别的东西取暖，比如……  
另一个活物的体温。  
他动作迟缓地从王座起身，接近了几步外，蜷缩在猩红地毯上的少年。

指尖感受到了温暖，而对方在被碰到的瞬间发出了细细的，受伤小动物似的哀鸣：他受的折磨实在够多了，多到昏聩的神志会让身体对一切接触产生抵触。强迫打开的回路一刻不停地疼痛着，被王不择手段压榨出的魔力同时也是生命力；被腕饰尖刺刺穿的左手甚至无法止血，更不用说肩头被诅咒之枪刺穿后只用绷带草草裹住的伤口。  
他在发烧。  
舒适的，令人留恋的温度让吉尔伽美什罔顾微弱的抵抗将这具躯体抱了起来。少年身上的衣物早就在之前的情事中被扯得七零八落，两人裸露的皮肤贴合，吉尔伽美什发出满足的叹息。  
“除了贫瘠到可怜的魔力，你小子还有点别的用处嘛。”  
他撩开他前额的碎发，将自己冰冷的额头贴在他滚烫的皮肤上。  
……对了。  
他还不知道自己“Master”的名姓呢。

+++++++++++  
+++++++++++  
+++++++++++

虽然因为忽然暴走的希腊勇士吃了一惊，青年还是如愿取得了人造人的心脏。他握着那团血肉走出已成废墟的城堡，为右手沾染的污浊血迹感到了一丝苦恼。  
但是今天的“惊喜”可没到此为止。  
“那就是‘圣杯’的凭依吗？”  
空中响起了与自己毫无二致的话音，接着降下了密集的宝具之雨。  
“什——”  
仓促开启“王之财宝”迎战，在兵刃撞击的炫目火化中青年抬起头来，猩红蛇瞳颤抖着收缩了。  
他所仰望的，空中悬停的辉舟毫无疑问就是维摩那本体——只是黄金的表面升腾着不祥的黑色气焰，与倾泻而下的兵刃所胁裹的相同。  
这更胜一筹的威力并不单单是由于居高临下。对方的攻势又快又猛，来不及做出更多反应，青年的身体便被狂暴的兵刃贯穿。  
空中的袭击者在得手后仍然毫不留情。密集的宝具雨持续轰击着，直到钢铁彻底淹没了飞溅的血肉。  
“只是获得了与凡人无异的肉体吗，嘁，真不争气啊。”  
“你……”  
濒死的青年勉力挤出满是怨毒的单音。草叶在赤足下沙沙作响，而失焦的瞳孔已经无力捕捉对方的身影。  
“安息吧，‘我’的分身。”  
他蹲下身来，拾起那节断裂的右臂，掰开苍白僵硬的手指，将那颗仍在跳动的心脏握入掌心。然后，他对着“自己”死不瞑目的神情微笑了一下。  
“我会胜利的。会取得你未曾得到的，真正的‘永生’。”

+++++++++  
+++++++++  
+++++++++

——已经过去多久了？  
他茫然倾听着高处永恒的风声。  
——不知道。  
时间的概念早已丧失。原本难以忍耐的疼痛已经麻木，原本无法承受的暴行也渐渐习惯。  
不是没有过挣扎反抗。指甲和牙齿都曾用上，不顾一切地喊着“为什么？”然而对方从未给过答复。  
只有无休无止的榨取。吸血，更为常见的是粗暴的性交。他到底用那些魔力去干了什么——？  
他在不明所以的浑噩中熬过日日夜夜。直到现在还没有死去，是由于对方的仁慈，还是别的什么……

……不对。  
有什么地方不对。  
他茫然地眨了下眼睛。四周泛红的光线并不刺眼。  
啊，是天空。  
……好像，好像已经很久没有见过白昼了。  
黑夜也是。  
天空一直是晚霞烧灼的样子。黄昏持续的时间……长得不自然。  
……不对……  
……真的只是，黄昏吗……  
不祥的预感搅动了混沌的大脑。他试着动了动右手。  
——可以动。  
不是幻觉，浑身的疼痛也消失了。  
茫然的视线捕捉到左腕。那里的伤口早已结痂，干涸的血迹下，皮肤上似乎有些黑色的纹路……

“既然醒了就赶快起来，杂种。”

——嗯？  
——是在，跟我说话？

“嘁。”

被拽着左手粗鲁地拖了起来。因为这一下，腕饰上的尖刺应该更深地刺入了血肉——他却没有任何感觉。  
青年不耐烦地强迫他站起来。他踉跄了一下，搭着对方的臂膀支撑起发软的腿脚，视线不经意间转向地面。

卫宫士郎，再一次看到了地狱。  
与十年前的那场灾难毫无二致的景象，这次占据了整个世界。燃烧的火焰。浑浊的浓烟。天空开了漆黑的孔，大量粘稠的泥倾泻而下。  
——不，不，这比那次还要糟上许多。焦土和废墟一片寂静，连怨声和哀哭都没有。  
“这是……”  
他呆然自语。  
“……怎么回事？”  
“世界毁灭了。”  
青年简洁地回应。  
“……为什么？”  
“因为圣杯降临，回应了人类的祈愿。”  
“圣杯？那是什么？”  
青年奇怪地看了他一会儿，忽然大笑起来。  
“有趣啊……”他发自内心的笑着，声音震颤不已，“圣杯战争的胜者竟不知圣杯为何物？”  
黄铜色的眸子转向青年。“圣杯……战争？”  
他茫然重复着。  
他此时才发现青年的外表有了巨大的变化。红黑的纹路攀遍了全身，桀骜的金发变为灰白，只有鲜红的竖瞳仍旧灼灼发亮，其中荡漾的狂气尤甚当初。  
他还不知同样的纹路也正渐渐出现在自己身上。  
“看在你多少在本王获取永生的道路上有所助力，就大发慈悲地将一切讲给你听吧。”  
青年笑着将他揽入怀中，在他耳边低语，吐息湿漉漉的触感像滑腻的蛇。  
“好好听着吧。”

END

碎碎念：  
*这是一个古早的坑，在填坑的现在文风已经和过去有了巨大的差异（捂脸）……如果有异样的割裂感那不是错觉。  
*其实这从刚开始就是一个想要吃肉而且充满黑泥的脑洞。士郎自始至终不知道发生了什么，而吉尔伽美什得到圣杯，实现了“永生”的愿望后也懒得管这个世界会变成什么样了……至于被“此世之恶”缓慢侵蚀中的两人接下来会如何……就请诸位自行脑补啦w  
*OOC该说不可避免……？个人觉得这里的闪更接近史诗闪，因为迷恋他去寻求永生的方式，挣扎在“人”贪欲中的姿态，所以任性地写了这样一个闪，可以说和原作完全不同啊……  
嘛，不管了……总之，平坑，开心（。


End file.
